


Sam Winchester Doesn't Like Surprises

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, F/M, Farmer's Market, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester's Birthday, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: “Seriously?” Sam finished the last few bites of his omelet and grabbed his coffee before walking out of the kitchen. “I hate surprises.”Or when Sam learns that his family knows him better than he knows himself.





	Sam Winchester Doesn't Like Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> As always, constructive critiques are welcome and helpful.
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/nickelkeep)

Sam sleepily entered the kitchen. Dean had banged on his door singing Happy Birthday at way-too-early-o’clock, disturbing what had been an actual good night of sleep. Jack jumped up from the table and ran over to him, giving him a massive hug.

“Dean says today is your birthday! How old are you? Do you feel different? Are you excited?”

“Calm down there Jack, let Sam get some coffee in his system.” Dean put a hand on their son’s shoulder and pointed him back to his seat. “Breakfast is almost finished.”

Sam raised his eyebrow sleepily but said nothing as he sat down across from Jack. “Yeah, today is my birthday. I’m 36 today, but I don’t feel any different. It’s the same as any other day, so nothing to be too excited for.” He smiled at Jack before looking over his shoulder at Dean. “You said coffee?”

Dean brought over two plates of food and set them down in front of Jack and Sam. “Pancakes for the kid, and a spinach and egg white omelet for the health freak birthday boy.” He ruffled Sam’s hair as he turned away. “Coffee is coming, didn’t want to burn the damn egg whites.”

“Ok. What’s going on?” Sam turned around in his seat. “It’s just another day.”

“You all celebrated my birthday.” Dean brought over a mug of coffee and sat it next to Sam’s plate. “Just returning the favor. Eat up.”

“Is this like April Fool’s Day?”

“Eat your damn food.” Dean’s phone rang from over on the counter, and he headed to answer it. “I didn’t do anything to it. Look, Jack’s eating his pancakes.” Dean picked up his phone. “Hey, Cas. Yeah, one second.” He covered the phone with his hand. “Taking this out to the hall, I’ll be right back.”

Sam shrugged as Dean left the kitchen. He took a bite of his food, and as promised, it wasn’t messed with. He ate in a peaceful silence before he noticed Jack watching him. “What’s up Jack?”

“You made a big deal about celebrating Dean’s birthday. Why can’t we celebrate yours?” Jack took another bite of his pancakes. “I mean, birthdays are supposed to be special, that’s why–“

“Not another word young man.” Dean’s voice warned from behind Sam as he reentered the kitchen. “We’ve had this conversation. You can’t say anything.”

“Right. My lips are sealed.” Jack went to eat another bite of his pancake but stopped. He looked up to Dean and Sam.

“You can eat, Jack,” Sam advised before turning to face his brother. “Ok, talk. Now.”

Dean shrugged. “It’s supposed to be a beautiful day for your birthday. I’m sure one of those Farmer’s Markets are open. Cas and Mom get back; we can all go. Nice family outing. Right, Jack?”

“But you just said–“

“Jack.”

“Yes. Nice family outing.”

Sam looked back to Jack who was just smiling and nodding. “What is going on?”

The main door to the bunker slammed shut, cutting short their conversation and saving Dean from making up or dodging the answer. A few moments later Mary entered. She smiled as she looked at Sam; before walking over to embrace him in a hug. “Happy Birthday, Sam” She turned to Dean. “He’s not dressed yet.”

Dean threw his hands up in the air. “Sorry, I let him sleep in a little bit.” Dean looked around their mother and pointed at Sam. “You heard her. Go get clothes on. Meet us at Baby in twenty minutes.”

“Seriously?” Sam finished the last few bites of his omelet and grabbed his coffee before walking out of the kitchen. “I hate surprises.”

***

Fifteen minutes later – Dean always overestimated how long it took for Sam to get ready – and Sam was sitting shotgun in Baby. Mary declared she was driving her truck, in case they found any good hauls at the Market and Jack said that he wanted to ride with her.

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked as they pulled on to the main road outside the bunker. “I thought we weren’t leaving without him?”

“Did I say that? I meant when Mom got back. Cas is meeting us at the Market.”

“Three cars for this trip? Isn’t that a little excessive? I can understand two…” Sam found himself drowned out by turned up music, Taylor Swift’s _I Knew You Were Trouble_ , and Dean singing along. The younger Winchester rolled his eyes before turning to stare out the window for the next few minutes while they made the trip to closest Farmer’s Market.

***

After pulling into a spot and waiting for Dean to call Cas, they were finally able to start wandering around. Sam stopped to look at a booth that had fresh vegetables when Dean came up behind and started pushing him. “Dean, what the hell?”

“Gotta find Cas.”

“He’s your boyfriend, not mine. Last I checked, it’s my birthday, and I want to look at this booth.” Sam leaned back and dug his heels into the ground.

“Jesus, Sammy. Stop growing. You’re 36. Puberty was supposed to stop like 20 years ago.” Dean gave Sam a good shove with his shoulder, forcing him to move. “Let’s go. He’s at that damned honey booth he loves so much.”

Sam rolled his eyes and walked with Dean towards the mentioned booth. “Fine, but I don’t see why I need to be the third wheel to you two…” Sam froze as he looked not at Cas, but the brunette who was standing next to him.

“Hello, Sam.” A quick sign and a smile greeted him from Eileen. “Happy Birthday.”

Dean punched Sam in the shoulder to bring him back to reality. “Say hello back to your girl, Samantha.”

Sam signed hello as fast as he could before closing the distance between himself and Eileen. He enveloped her in a tight hug that she returned. He pulled back and smiled. “What are you doing here?”

Eileen gave him an are-you-serious look. “It’s your birthday. Dean and Cas offered to fly me out here. Why would I say no?”

Cas tossed the keys to the car he had driven to Sam before dragging Dean away. “Be back before dinner. Dean’s cooking and I’m making sure it’s something you like.”

Sam caught the keys and pocketed them before nodding. “Thank you.” He pulled Eileen back in for another hug, grateful for the surprise they all had managed to keep from him. He gently kissed the top of Eileen’s head. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is _technically_ a Saileen fic, but! If you're into Dean and Cas and like Discord and looking for a cool group of people to hang out with: Come join the writers, artists, and Destiel fans on the [Profound Bound Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).


End file.
